1931 German Ice Hockey Championship
The 1931 German Ice Hockey Championship was the 15th season of the German Ice Hockey Championship, the national championship of Germany. Berliner Schlittschuhclub won the championship by defeating VfB Konigsberg in the final. The first round games were staged at Lake Riessersee in Garmisch-Partenkirchen on January 17th and 18th. The final was held on January 21st at the Berliner Sportpalast. Teams from the following associations were eligible to participate in the championship: Brandenburger Eissportverband, Norddeutscher ESV, Niederschlesischer ESV, Oberschlesischer ESV, Landesverband Ostdeutschland, Gauverband Sachsen-Thuringen, Sudwestdeutscher ESV, and the Bayerischer ESV, and the Tiroler Landes-Eisschiess-Verband. Brandenburg Championship The Berliner Sportpalast was closed for renovations, and the weather made playing many games outside difficult. Berliner Schlittschuhclub qualified for the national championship automatically, while their consistent challengers - SC Brandenburg Berlin and SC Charlottenburg - played off to decide the region's second participant in the national championship. *'SC Brandenburg Berlin' - SC Charlottenburg 8:1 Bavarian Championship SC Riessersee and Münchener EV qualified for the national championship. Hamburg Championship The competition was played on February 8, 1931. *'Altonaer SV' - Hamburger SV 4:0 *'THC Horn und Hamm' - Hamburger EV 2:0 *'THC Horn und Hamm' - Hamburger SV 5:0 *'Altonaer SV' - Hamburger EV 7:1 *'Hamburger EV' - Hamburger SV 5:1 *'THC Horn und Hamm' - Altonaer SV 2:0 Horn und Hamm did not participate in the national championship. Southwestern Championship ;First round *'Frankfurter Sportclub Sachsenhausen Forsthausstraße' - Frankfurter TC 1914 6:1 (1:0, 1:0, 4:1) *'Frankfurter Eißport-Club' - EV Gießen 5:0 (2:0, 1:0, 2:0) ;Semifinals *'SC 1880 Frankfurt' - Frankfurter Sportclub Sachsenhausen Forsthausstraße 5:1 (2:1, 1:0, 2:0) *'SEV Schwenningen' - Frankfurter EC 6:2 (3:0, 1:1, 2:1) ;3rd place game *'Frankfurter Sportclub Sachsenhausen Forsthausstraße' - Frankfurt EC 5:4 OT (1:2, 3:0, 0:2, 1:0) ;Final *'SEV Schwenningen' - SC 1880 Frankfurt 4:1 (2:0, 2:1, 0:0) EC Schwenningen qualified for the national championship. East Prussian Championship ;Semifinals *'VfB Königsberg' - VfK Königsberg 5:2 (1:1, 1:1, 3:0) *'VfL Rastenburg' - VdS Tilsit 5:2 (1:0, 3:0, 1:2) ;3rd place game *'VfK Konigsberg' - VdS Tilsit 7:0 (3:0, 2:0, 2:0) ;Final *VfB Konigsberg - VfL Rastenburg 1:1 (0:0, 0:0, 1:1) VfB Königsberg qualified for the national championship. Lower Silesian Championship *'Breslauer EV' - Görlitz TC 2:0 Breslauer EV did not participate in the national championship. Upper Silesian Championship ;Semifinals *'EV Gleiwitz' - SpEV Hindenburg Süd 10:0 (4:0, 3:0, 3:0) *'EV Hindenburg' - EV Beuthen 09 3:1 (0:1, 1:0, 2:0) ;Final *'EV Hindenburg' - EV Gleiwitz 1:0 2OT ;3rd place game *EV Beuthen 09 - SpEV Hindenburg Süd - not played due to poor ice conditions EV Hindenburg did not participate in the national championship. ;Friendly matches *'EV Hindenburg' - EV Beuthen 09 6:0 (2:0, 1:0, 3:0) *'SpEV Hindenburg Süd' - HC Beuthen 11:0 (5:0, 4:0, 2:0) Silesian Championship There were plans to stage a Silesian (Southeast German) Championship between the winners of the Lower and Upper Silesian competitions on March 1, but this did not materialize. *EV Hindenburg - Breslauer EV Saxony Championship This was an unofficial competition that did not send any teams to the national championship. *'EHC Crimmitschau' - Leipziger BC 3:1 (2:1, 0:0, 1:0) *'TC Rot-Weiss Leipzig' - Leipziger BC 8:0 *'TC Rot-Weiss Leipzig' - EHC Crimmitschau 3:0 (1:0, 0:0, 2:0) *'EHC Crimmitschau' - Dresdener EV 3:1 (2:0, 1:0, 0:1) *'Dresdener EV' - TC Rot-Weiss Leipzig 4:1 *'Dresdener EV' - Leipziger BC 5:0 Forfeit National Championship First round Group A SC Brandenburg Berlin declined to participate. Two of their players had exams and another was hurt. Group B Final Other games *'Breslauer EV' - EV Hindenburg 4:1 (1:1, 2:1) sic References * * External links *German ice hockey standings 1912-1932 *Results Category:1931 in ice hockey